Gilmored No More
by nojamhands
Summary: How would Emily and Richard treat Luke if they had a better understanding of his finances?


**A/N:** Helloooo everyone! It's been awhile, huh?

After a fun conversation with my dear pal **jumpingcattlehockey** , the idea for this short fic was born (side note: check out her tumblr for a sweet ficlet whose plot gets a mention within this story).

The whole dynamic between Luke/Lorelai/Richard & Emily has always struck me as odd, so this is my attempt to fix that.

* * *

Emily Gilmore was making her usual rounds through Bloomingdale's when something— _someone_ —caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She turned in the direction of the object of her attentions, and had to use every ounce of control she possessed not to audibly gasp.

 _Luke._

Lorelai's diner man was standing in front of a mirror in this department store. Alone. Wearing…

A _Dior_ dress shirt?

And not just that but… _Armani_ pants and _Johnston & Murphy_ shoes?

 _How could he possibly know what he's wearing?_ Emily scoffed internally, trying to brush off the stylishness of the outfit as nothing more than guesswork or luck.

"Mr. Danes?" someone called to him.

As Luke began to turn and face his caller, Emily, in a panic not wanting to be seen, flittered behind a tall rack of clearance items.

 _Oh for heaven's sake!_ she thought irritably.

Luke didn't seem to have noticed her. The woman who had called to him stood by his side at the mirrors.

"Excellent choices, Mr. Danes. When I picked the Armani formal wear I knew they would be exactly what you wanted."

 _Of course—he's using a personal shopper._ Emily thought. She _knew_ Luke couldn't have selected those brands on his own.

But the personal shopper continued, "I must admit, I am pleasantly surprised by the mixture of the brands you have chosen. Most men would go with one designer from head to toe, but you…you've managed to do a mix and match of top designers and still look polished and chic."

Luke groaned. "Please don't call anything I am wearing chic."

The personal shopper shrugged. "If you prefer. I just call 'em like I see 'em. Will this be completing your purchases?"

Luke nodded as he gave his reflection one last once-over. "Yeah thanks. My other stuff should be at the register already."

The personal shopper waited for Luke to change, then took his new clothes to be rung up.

 _More purchases? How can he possibly afford more after buying Armani and Dior?_ Emily thought incredulously. _Plus the personal shopper's fee…_

Emily smirked knowingly. She knew all too well how quickly the cost of a shopping trip could rise with the addition of a personal shopper. _He's in over his head._

She began to make her way out of the store, taking a route that would conveniently allow her to witness the undoubtedly failed transaction.

The man working the register wrapped Luke's clothes up neatly— all 4 bags.

 _Seems Luke went on a little shopping spree_ , Emily mused.

The worker read Luke his total. Luke handed over his credit card, not an ounce of concern on his face.

Emily waited.

And waited.

And waited….

"Would you like your receipt in the bag?" the man asked as he handed Luke back the credit card.

Once again, Emily had to exercise great control in order not to gasp.

The transaction went through?

 _How can he be spending money like this?_

Emily bolted from the store as gracefully and poised as she could. When she found semi-private spot outside of the entrance, she whipped out her phone and dialed her daughter's number.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai. It's your mother," Emily hissed.

"Hi, Mom. Wh—"

Emily cut her off. "Do you know where I am right now?"

"Uhh, Area 51?"

"Lorelai, be serious!"

"I am! I can't imagine where else you'd be where you would feel like you had to talk in a weird yelling whisper."

"For heaven's sake, Lorelai. I'm at the mall. I just came out of Bloomingdale's."

"Um, well thanks for the update Mom but I rea—"

"You'll never guess who I saw while I was shopping," Emily interrupted again.

Lorelai stayed silent, not eager to continue the guessing game, so Emily went on, "Luke."

Lorelai nearly dropped her phone. "I'm sorry, Mom. I must have bad reception. Did you just say _Luke?"_

Emily smiled. "Yes, Lorelai. Luke."

"Luke Danes. Tall guy. Flannel and baseball cap seem to be permanently attached to his body? _My_ Luke?"

"Yes, Lorelai. Although when I saw him, he was not wearing flannel or a baseball cap. He was wearing Armani."

Lorelai laughed out loud. " _What?_ So you're telling me not only did you _see_ Luke at the mall, but he was _actively shopping?_ _ **Alone?**_ "

"Yes, Lorelai. He made several purchases based on his personal shopper's recommendations."

Lorelai did not think her jaw could drop any further. " _Personal shopper?_ Wow." She laughed again. She could not imagine this scene and was incredibly jealous that her mother had been the one to witness it.

"Don't you want to know what he purchased, Lorelai?"

"Um, well it sure seems like you do, Mom. Spy much?"

"I was not spying! It was just a coincidence."

"Yeah uh-huh. So what did he buy?"

Emily listed off the items she had seen Luke purchase.

"Oh that must be for our dinners and his golf outing with dad. He only has, like, one nice pair of dress pants and they're getting a little tight on him now that he's making more time to work out." Lorelai tried to maintain focus on this conversation with her mother and not let her thoughts wander to sexy post-workout Luke in his jogging—

"Lorelai?" Her mother's voice got her back on track. "Aren't you concerned?"

"About what, Mom?"

"Luke spending so much money on clothes! I don't think even you have ever spent that much. It's outrageous!"

"'Mom, the only outrageous thing about this scenario is that Luke was buying those clothes himself."

Emily was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Luke hates shopping and hates malls more than he hates my eating habits. He has never gone with me willingly. In fact, the last time he needed new clothes, I went for him. But he went there today by himself to buy clothes that were suitable attire for Gilmore family functions."

"But he easily spent—"

"Mom," Lorelai interjected. "I know this is hard for you to believe, but Luke _is not_ poor. And I know you guys think he's just a small town diner man with nothing to his name except the sign outside his business, but you're so wrong. Like, I almost don't even have the time to tell you how wrong you are. But it's gonna bug me if I don't because you and dad need to understand this about Luke," Lorelai sighed then took in a deep breath before she continued, "Luke is rich, Mom."

Emily scoffed.

Even though her mother couldn't see her, Lorelai shook her head. "Mom, I'm serious. You think he's nothing and that it's ridiculous because he dresses the way he dresses; drives the car he drives; and lives the way he lives. But did it ever occur to you that he lives that way by choice? Not because he _has_ to?"

Emily took a moment to absorb this information. Could it be…?

Lorelai went on, "Luke doesn't just run the diner, Mom. He owns it. He owns the whole building. And not just the diner space, but the whole building beside it and above it. He rents the Soda Shoppe next door to Taylor."

Emily was stunned. Legitimate real estate?

"And I mean think about it, Mom. He's a single guy. He's been living in the apartment above the diner since he was in his 20s. What would he spend money on?"

Emily started to answer, but Lorelai wasn't finished.

"And Luke would never, ever cop to this, and honestly I can't believe I'm about to admit it myself. But I have to make you understand that he's so much more than you think…

"When the house had termites, Luke offered to pay for that, no questions asked. He tried so hard to convince me to let him pay but as you know, I went a different route. However, that doesn't negate the fact that Luke was willing to shell out 15 grand for me because I needed it.

"When Luke bought the building next door, he paid for it with a $100,000 cashier's check that he withdrew directly from his bank account.

"When the renovations for the Dragonfly were surpassing our budget, Luke…" Lorelai paused, partially afraid to tell her mother what Luke has done, and partially because of the rush of emotion overtaking her. "Luke loaned me $30,000 to finish up the renovations. He put a check in an envelope and slipped it to me across the diner counter."

Emily was speechless. Based on this information, Luke had spent or been willing to spend over $30,000 to help Lorelai. He spent over $100,000 on real estate and renovations. Yet he still had a stable income from the diner, and then some after his rental charges.

 _We have seriously underestimated and misjudged him_ , Emily admitted to herself. _I need to talk to Richard._

"'Mom?"

Emily snapped back to attention. She had forgotten she was still on the phone. "Yes, Lorelai?"

"I told you all this so that you'll understand that even from your perspective; even with your high society standards, Luke is a good man for me to be with. He's a good match. Beyond worthy. But I want you to know that none of that really matters to me. Even if he was not secretly loaded and just the manager of the local diner, I would still be in love with him. Who he is to me is so much bigger and more important than money."

"I understand, Lorelai," Emily said softly. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"You're welcome, Mom. I'll see you soon."

As soon as she hung up with her daughter, Emily raced to her car, elegance and poise be damned.

She needed to talk to Richard.

—

Luke nervously awaited the arrival of Lorelai's father near the green of the Country Club. The weather was moderate, but Luke felt suffocated in his ridiculous outfit. The collared shirt, the dress pants, the goofy shoes…he rolled his eyes at the memory of the over-the-top patterns and colors his personal shopper had presented to him. "They're standard golf attire," she had insisted. Despite her encouragement, Luke had selected a simple blue and white striped polo and khaki pants. He was grateful that the shoe selection was much more plain and simple, though he was not thrilled about having to buy a pair of golf shoes.

 _It's for Lorelai_ , he reminded himself.

Yes, it was all for her.

During his shopping trip, he had several moments where he nearly threw up his hands in exasperation and left the store. Why did he have to spend all this money on clothes to impress people who, more likely than not, would not like him no matter what he did?

 _It wouldn't kill you to put forth some effort_ , he had told himself in the store. Though he had considered playing golf in his standard attire, Lorelai gently informed him that there was a dress code.

 _It's for Lorelai._

He sighed. He knew he could afford to buy all those clothes, and Lorelai had been pestering him about his wardrobe for years. It wasn't a bad thing. At least if he dressed the part, nobody could say he didn't try.

 _It's for Lorelai._

He noticed a tall gentleman checking his watch just a few feet away.

Luke approached him cautiously. "Mr. Gilmore?"

Richard looked up and gave Luke a somewhat confused look. "Luke?"

Luke gave him a pseudo-smile as they shook hands. "Yeah, hi."

"I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you. Nor did I remember you being this tall."

Luke shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, sorry."

"Oh, it's nothing to apologize about. Where are your clubs?"

"Oh, I just figured I'd, uh, rent some."

"Oh, waste of money. Owning's the thing," Richard replied.

"Right." _The one thing I did not get,_ Luke chastised himself.

"Well, there is no better place than our pro shop…let's go get you some clubs."

After spending another absurd amount of money on something he would rarely use, they began their game of golf.

Luke's playing was abysmal. He may have looked like a golfer at first glance, but one swing of his driver was enough for people to know it was not his forte.

As they walked along the course, Richard attempted to make small talk.

"So have you put much thought into franchising?"

Luke cocked his head. "Franchising?"

"That diner of yours. Now is the time to jump. There are opportunities abounding in real estate right now."

"Er…well, no. I haven't," Luke frowned. Franchise the diner?

Luke listed to Richard talk about networking and IPO's for most of the course. Somehow the conversation shifted to art and marketing guys, investments, insurance…Luke's head was spinning by the time they sat down inside the club.

Initially, he planned to drown his anxiety and sorrows in several glasses of strong, dark ale, but thought better of it when they ordered their drinks. He ordered the same whiskey as Richard to keep up appearances, but sipped it slowly.

Richard took several long drinks then continued to discuss franchising. Before he could really get going, Luke stopped him.

"Mr. Gilmore…Richard…I appreciate the offer but I absolutely have no interest in franchising my diner. I know you want me to be a fancy businessman so I seem like a more appropriate match for Lorelai, but I am already a regular businessman in Stars Hollow. I don't just run the diner - I own it. I built it from essentially nothing. It was my dad's hardware store and I turned it into a profitable diner. Me, myself, and I. I also own the building and rent it to another local business owner. Before that, I bought the building with a cashier's check of $100,000 that I was able to take out of the bank _that day._ At the same time, I paid to renovate the apartment above the diner. I may not look like much to you but I _am_ \- I just choose not to display my wealth overtly. I prefer to save then spend on things that are really worthwhile and meaningful. So if you want me to wear a suit and join the country club, I can do that. If you think I should drive a nicer car or have an art dealer, I can do that. Whatever I need to pay for to get you to respect me, I promise I can afford it. But Lorelai doesn't give a rat's ass either way, and that's all that matters to me."

Richard barely had a moment to absorb this…rant from his daughter's boyfriend before his wife surprised him even further by joining them at their table.

"Hello Richard, dear. And Luke," she turned her attention toward him, "it is a pleasure to see you as well. You look like a club regular. Doesn't he Richard? A real regular."

Under normal circumstances, Luke would have taken this comment as a slight about his clothing. But Emily's tone was…kind. And _sincere_. He had never heard her speak this way to anyone but Rory.

 _This feels a little_ Outer Limits-y, he thought, feeling like he had entered some bizarre alternate universe.

"Uhm, if you'll excuse me. I'd like to wash up before we eat," Luke said, riding from the table.

Emily modded approvingly. "Yes of course, dear."

As soon as Luke was out of earshot, both Gilmores began talking at once.

"He has _money,_ Richard—"

"Emily, you would not believe—"

Richard began first and explained his day with Lorelai's beau. When he had finished, Emily was grinning, then quickly recounted her morning at the mall and conversation with Lorelai.

After she had finished, the pair sat in silence.

"So…" Richard began. "We…"

Emily nodded. "Yes. We are encouraging this relationship."

"He seems to be worthy of Lorelai…and being Rory's stepfather."

"And someone we can bring to the club," Emily observed as she spotted Luke making his way back to the table.

Luke felt the gazes of Lorelai's parents on him while he walked over to their table. He had expected looks of disapproval, but it was quite the opposite. They looked…impressed? Instead of scrutinizing his every move, they seemed to be viewing him with respect.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_ , he surmised as he took his seat.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm pretty sure personal shoppers are complimentary, but for the purposes of this fic, they're not for free :)


End file.
